Today, as a wireless system technique for high-speed transmission using a millimeter waveband, the WirelessHD standard has been established, and such wireless system technique is being standardized for traditional wireless local area networks (in particular, 802.11a/b/g networks).
A wireless system using a millimeter waveband experiences a problem in an attempt to coexist with other wireless systems in the same frequency band and to detect interference.
In a traditional wireless LAN, access control is performed in the CSMA/CA scheme. According to the access control, each wireless communication apparatus measures and detects the occupancy status of a wireless channel before using it, and randomly sets backoff before transmission, thereby enabling a plurality of wireless communication apparatuses to fairly share a band.
On the other hand, in near-field wireless communication, it is desirable to provide a method which emphasizes facilitation of connection and an improvement in efficiency. Assume, however, that the sensitivity point of a carrier sense is set high so that only wireless communication apparatuses close to each other perform connection processing in near-field communication. In this case, if an error has occurred in transmission/reception processing, it is difficult to determine whether the error has occurred because of interference or another factor (for example, the situation between the wireless communication apparatuses in near-field communication).
When an error occurs in transmission/reception processing in near-field wireless communication, it is difficult to determine whether interference is the factor in the error. When an error occurs, therefore, it is difficult to determine whether to perform processing for avoiding interference.